


A Lesson in Respect

by GarthTheDdraig



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Breast Worship, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Laurel Lance, Dominatrix, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Forehead Kisses, Human Furniture, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Lezdom, Master/Pet, Mistress, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Pet Names, Pet Play, Rape, Shower Sex, Spooning, Submissive Thea Queen, Tickling, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, lapsitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarthTheDdraig/pseuds/GarthTheDdraig
Summary: Since the death of Laurel's boyfriend and her sister, she has felt grief, humiliation and when she notices how Thea Queen seems to be following in her brother's footsteps, a strange mixture of concern and a desire to take charge and dish out some much-needed discipline.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 12:30 in the afternoon and Laurel Lance was lying down on her large double bed, contemplating how much things had changed since Oliver Queen had been lost at sea on his father’s private yacht, the Queen’s Gambit. She had felt both sadness and humiliation in such equal measure after the news had been broken to her that both her boyfriend had cheated on her with her sister, and then died at sea. It was impossible for her to know which one had the greater hold of her, however, she found a way to suppress it for the most part by investing just about all the time she had to spare in her work at CNRI.

In many ways, it had paid off well for her. She was a highly skilled lawyer at the top of her game in providing the best legal aid to low-income families in a city which was laden with corruption. She had taken her grief and managed to focus it into an effective weapon to tackle crime in her own way. As far as making the best of a bad situation goes, she felt she’d done herself justice. She’d hated how her sister had hooked up with her boyfriend, however, in a way, it had made her a stronger person and more willing to take charge of a situation so she could work to end corruption.

Still, all was not exactly perfect with her. She still felt a certain degree of humiliation for the way she’d been treated by both Oliver and Sara, and at times a certain desire to make them understand just how she’d felt. She was always on even footing with guys she went out with, as she only felt like it made sense to be treated like an equal, and never sought to establish dominance over the person in question. However, she’d been considering the days back when she was a teenager discovering her own bisexuality and seeing the many videos on the internet with mistresses, wearing latex and brandishing whips used to keep their subs in line. She wished she could have given anyone like Oliver and Sara a taste of that. Ollie, she wished to go all the way out, however, with Sara, she just she could have given her a behaviour correction the way her parents had never managed.

Through interactions with her friend Tommy Merlyn, Laurel had also on occasion seen Oliver’s younger sister Thea, who was growing up to be very similar in part to brother, and not in a way that reflected his most ideal traits. Back when Oliver was still alive and around here in Starling City, Thea had worn her wavy hair in pigtails, and she was sweeter than an ice cream sundae topped with sprinkles and butterscotch syrup. Nowadays, she had her hair long and flowing down to her back and she was taking it upon herself to party hard and get high whatever drugs she could get her hands on.

Laurel was not so narrowminded to believe in the idea that you should judge an entire family by the actions of one member, however, she recognised an uncomfortable amount of Oliver and Sara’s faults in the young girl. Though, she did also see many things in Thea that she regarded as strengths from her own sister. Strengths and potential to be so much more than the problem child of the family.

What Laurel felt Thea needed was a little tough love. She did not wish to think too harshly about Moira’s skills as a parent, but if Thea was going down the same path as her older brother then… well, actions speak for themselves.

Later that evening, Laurel decided to clear her mind of the stress by going out clubbing with her friend Joanna. She hadn’t been on a night out since Oliver had died, and Joanna had managed to coerce her into going out and letting loose.

Just when she arrived at the bar, she noticed something that caught her eye. A familiar mass of long and wavy brown hair belonging to a woman who was talking to a tall and rather suspicious looking man that looked to be in his late 20s. The man pulled something out of his pocket and stuffed it into the young woman’s hand, and she exchanged a £100.00 bill into his own tattooed mitts. The man then slowly moved away to blend in with the crowd, and Laurel caught a glimpse of the young woman’s face as she turned her head. It was Thea.

Damn it, Thea, Laurel thought to herself. You’re going down the same path as both Oliver and Sara.

Laurel strode over to the younger Queen and tapped her on the shoulder. Thea turned around slowly, and when she saw it was Laurel she smiled a wide smile that the older woman likened to that of the Cheshire Cat.

“Oh, ha, hey Laurel fancy seeing you here.”, said Thea, and Laurel could tell from how she swayed that she was clearly intoxicated. For a moment, she was stunned at how to react to the sight of Thea drunk. But then, she remembered what caught her attention in the first place.

“Thea.”, Laurel said sternly. “That man. What did he just give you?” Thea’s expression slowly fell from her face.

“None of your business,” she said, defiantly.

“You purchasing drugs from some dealer IS my business,” Laurel said, with the same firm tone, and Thea looked slightly disconcerted. She wasn’t used to the idea of discipline and the older woman before her was not who she’d imagined dealing it out. But she quickly brushed it off so not to let Laurel get the edge in this confrontation.

“No, it’s not!”, Thea snapped, and she felt her legs buckle further shaking the foundations of her confidence. “You’re not a cop, and you’re not in charge of me-” Thea’s legs began to give way as she fell back towards the Bar, her face losing a little colour. Laurel was a little worried now.

“Thea, are you o-”, but before she could finish, Thea threw up all over the floor and some of her spew hit Laurel’s dress. “Urgh,” she said under her breath. “Well, that’s just great.” She observed for any potential onlookers, and thankfully nobody yet had noticed, so Laurel decided now more than any was the right time to take Thea home.

She placed an arm around Thea’s shoulder and hoisted her up off the bar and guided her towards the door. Just then, Joanna appeared.

“Laurel there you are, I- is that Thea Queen! What happened to her? What’s she doing in a bar?”, Joanna asked.

“I don’t know, and I’m sorry Jo, but I’m going to have to make a move and take Thea back home.” Jo sighed but nodded said nothing. Laurel proceeded to exit the bar and take Thea out to her car.

“Laurel,” said Thea, weakly. “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you home, Thea”, said Laurel. “I didn’t want to do this, but you’ve left me with no choice and I only do it because I care about your safety.” Thea laughed. “It’s not funny, Thea.” Laurel snapped impatiently.

“I’m not laughing at that.”, the younger girl said. “My mom’s away on a business trip all week, so she can hardly punish me if that’s what you’re hoping.” Laurel stared at the girl she was still holding onto. Moira couldn’t have left her alone for the whole week just like that. “Relax, we have servants at the house. Remember?”

“I remember, Thea, but I hardly think they’re the kind of people with the authority to discipline you for the way you’ve acted this evening. Need I remind you that it’s against the law to do drugs.” Thea laughed again.

“In case you hadn’t noticed my Mom’s hardly the type to discipline me anyway.” Laurel felt shame for what she’d heard, as her worst suspicions about Moira’s parental skills had been confirmed. She immediately saw a vision of Sara getting into trouble and remembered her thoughts from earlier today about how much she wished to discipline her sister. Suddenly, an idea came to her. She opened the passenger door and placed Thea carefully in the car. “I guess we’re going back anyway then,” Laurel said nothing as she walked around to the left of her car and got into the driver’s seat. She then drove off and Thea let out a yelp of exhilaration.

They arrived at Laurel’s apartment building around 5 minutes later, and Thea was feeling too disoriented to know where she was. The car ride had made her feel woozy and she didn’t have the best focus. Laurel got out of the car and walked round to open the passenger door. As she helped unhook Thea’s belt, the girl began to Laurel caught her just Thea lurched forward threw up all over Laurel’s dark blue dress again. Laurel bit her tongue but let out a huge sigh of despair given her dress was now too badly stained to clean with a simple dab of a towel.

Suddenly, Thea then fell forward into Laurel’s front and passed out. Laurel sighed again, as she lifted Thea carefully up into her arms, and carried her into her apartment building. She noticed the doorman was not there and smiled contently as she continued to the elevator. As the door closed behind her, she looked down at the younger girl in her arms and said in a quiet and alluring tone,

“Welcome to your new home for the week, Miss Queen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea has been brought to Laurel's apartment, and we get a brief insight into what motivated Laurel to discover her more kinky side.

Laurel remembered back when she’d first started to explore her sexuality and found herself to be bisexual. She was 13 years old and had gone with Olly and Tommy to watch their Highschool volleyball team take on Central City in the State finals. It was there she had noticed an extremely attractive senior student by the name Alexandra Maley. A tall red-head with a firm athletic build, and she seemed to command a certain respect amongst those she captained, as once she made a move, the team followed suit as if they were depending on her for every chance of survival.

Oliver and Tommy were enthralled by her external qualities, and it was certainly unmatched by anyone on the team. However, whilst Laurel was equally as captivated by the beauty of the woman before her, she was most impressed at how she dominated the game almost single-handedly, and when she needed to work with her team she had the natural ability to command her teammates as if they were an extension of her own will to carry out the game plan. The team also seemed eager to please their captain as if she was some Goddess they had devoted their lives to pleasing. That kind of dominant attitude had left Laurel gripped by her personality as she had been by her statuesque figure and fiery red mane.

Laurel had discovered without too much difficulty that day that she liked women as much as men, and that she had found a new role model to aspire to be like. From there, she had also started to invest more time on the internet looking up other dominant women on adult sites, searching for a local fetish clubs as well as hitting the books on what turned her on. She found herself particularly partial to the idea of pet play and alternating between her normal kind-hearted self and a more strict and domineering woman Queen who could push her submissive to obey out of pure fear. As such, she bought a whole load of equipment that she could use on any submissive partner of hers in the future.

She knew Olly wasn’t the sort to partake in roleplay or BDSM, so she never posed the question. However, in nearly 3 years since the sinking of the Queens Gambit, she had found more time to invest once again in perfecting her more dominant skill set. Tonight, however, she finally had a chance to put all her effort of over a decade’s worth of training into practice, and on her ex-boyfriend’s sister no less! She made her way over to her closet and picked out the large jet-black crate where she kept her BDSM equipment locked away.

As she opened the lid and observed the assortment of equipment, she smiled at the prospect of finally being able to use it and to get some much-desired relief from the prospect of disciplining Thea. She saw so much potential in the girl, and on one hand, desperately wished to help her realise it instead of going down the path of both her older brother and Laurel’s younger sister.

Laurel noted that Thea was also turning into an extremely attractive young woman and knew how to turn the heads of a few boys. This gave her a unique angle, as she could discipline the younger girl in a manner that she couldn’t with her own sister obvious reasons. She was more than happy about the prospect of where this could lead.

“Now then.”, said Laurel, amused as she pulled out a leash and collar. “Why don’t we see if our rebellious little Miss Queen will make a good, sweet puppy for her new Mistress?

Thea groaned as she lay on the couch, still feeling weak and barely able to open her eyes. Her limbs felt numb all over and she knew if word got out about her buying drugs from some street dealer, she might just live to regret it. True, she’d said how her mother was not one to discipline her to Laurel, but secretly she feared that in the case of drugs she’d finally receive what she was asking for. She felt like such a fool for getting caught, and by her deceased brother’s ex-girlfriend no less, and feared the prospect of opening her eyes and finding herself back at Queen Manor with some confirmation that Laurel had told on her. Her head only throbbed harder at the woe clouding her brain.

Suddenly, the throbbing sensation in Thea’s temple became so excruciating that she could not stand it any longer and braced to open her eyes to see where she was. To her surprise, she was not in her house where she’d feared waking up to find any sign of her servants or security looking over her with reproachful eyes, but in a dimly lit living room of an apartment of some description. For a moment, she panicked at the prospect of where she was. But then she turned to notice a piece of paper on the coffee table next to a glass of water and a pack of what looked like painkillers. She took the note in hand read through it.

Thea,  
You were so badly intoxicated that I brought you back to my apartment to take care of you for the time being. I have gone to bed and laid out the guest room specially for you-

Thea blinked. She stared at the words “specially for you”, and wondered why it needed to be underlined, but then her head throbbed, and her curiosity subsided. She then continued to read.

-and I also left you a jug of water and some painkillers. Water is the best thing to deal with when you have a hang-over, as your main issue is hydration. I say you best take two glasses before bed and a couple of pills.

Sweet dreams,

Laurel x

Thea smiled. Laurel had really stuck out for her on this one, and she felt guilty about the way she’d responded to her earlier. Taking a painkiller from the packet, she downed it swiftly and chased it with a quick swig of water from the tall glass. Feeling a mild easing of her pain after the water, she filled up her glass with another drink and looked towards where the guest room might be. She noticed her host had marked one of the doors with another piece of paper and the word guest written on it. Standing up Thea walked over to the door and proceeded to turn the nob, only to find the door slightly ajar. As Thea pushed it open to step through, she felt her vision go all blurry and couldn’t even tell where the bed was. She stumbled, and only just realised she was wearing heels before falling to the ground and zoning out of consciousness.  
As Thea lay on the ground, there came the sound of healed-boots clicking as a shadowy figure appeared from behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Thea both awaken in different circumstances, and tension builds as Thea comes to see where she is.

Laurel slept contently in her bed as the sun rose up in the sky, vividly illuminating her bedroom through a gap in between her curtains. She felt so relaxed just there, dreaming about Alexandra Maley and how she moved on the volleyball court. Her undeniable beauty, her commanding presence, and the inspiration she left on the much younger girl at the time. She could’ve laid in her bedroom all day just basking in her memories, however, her serenity was suddenly disrupted by the sound of terrified moans coming from next to her on her bedside table.

Her eyelids slowly parted to the source of the noise protruding from a baby monitor on her right, and her expression turned from one of content to one of excitement. She felt her energy levels rising as if she’d received a shot of adrenaline, and half lept out of bed where she walked through a door and into her bathroom where she proceeded with her morning routine. With the moans of her captive still protruding from a baby monitor, Laurel was becoming incredibly turned on by what befell her soon. So much so, that brushing her teeth, rinsing her mouth and then proceeding to the shower took significantly longer than usual. Especially the latter, in which she spent plenty of time lathering shampoo all over her body’s most sensitive areas. and with the sounds of her prey’s moans getting louder she only got more excited before her eventual release, leaving her nearly falling out of the shower had she not grabbed the side rail.

“Wow.”, said Laurel. “If that’s how I react just to the sound of you moaning, just wait till I get hold of you in the playpen, Miss Queen.” After dabbing herself down with a towel, Laurel left the bathroom to where her new puppy’s moans had quietened down. The only thing Laurel could make out from the baby monitor was a quiet whimper that sounded deliciously like that of a frightened animal. Laurel suddenly felt a jolt in both her arousal and a newfound sense of sympathy. “Aw, my little puppy dog wants her mistress.”, she said in a sweet tone. “I reckon, I’ve kept her waiting long enough.” She then proceeded over to a chair where she had laid out her outfit and equipment for the day and began to dress at a leisurely pace.

“Don’t worry, Miss Queen. I reckon before long you’ll find you have nothing to fear, as long as you place your absolute trust in me. Your new Mistress.”

 

When Thea came to, she found that she was unable to see. Feeling momentarily confused she attempted to move and only discovered that she hunched down on all-fours and unable to rise. She fidgeted feeling agitated by what she thought was simply the result of lying on her arms and legs, she found that she was held in place by a set of restraints, and… with no clothes on! Now panicking, she jerked awkwardly, and fell back on her side into what felt like the cold metallic texture of... the bars in a cage…

Thea attempted to open her mouth and scream, only to find that she couldn’t. Her mouth was stuffed with some sort of gag, and she could feel drool protruding from around it, trickling down her chin. Panicking now, Thea did the only thing she could to express her anguish and moaned loudly. through the gag. She wailed and screeched out a muffled cry that made her feel like an animal. She was scared, how did she get here, wherever here may be?

The teenage girl continued to roll around for all of 15 minutes before exhaustion kicked in and she fell back to the ground. Thea felt mortified by the situation she was in and was close to crying at this point. She then heard a loud squelching growl which momentarily shocked her back into life, before realising the origin of the sound was her own stomach. Weak with hunger, Thea felt a trickle down her cheeks and realised she was crying.

 _Where am I_? she thought to herself. _What happened last night, and why can’t I remember? I don’t even know where I am or how I got here. Someone… please, help me. I’m scared._

Thea could only sit and pray for someone to come and help her. She continued to lay there, weeping and begging to God that she’d get out of this alive.

 _Please, God, please get me out of here. I’ll do anything, anything at all to get out of this place alive. Just help me_ -, Thea’s thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like the click and turning of a key in a lock. The young woman gasped, which came out as more of a gagging sound, in shock as she heard the door swing open and the sound of casual footsteps clicking towards her. Thea sat, paralyzed with fear as the footsteps drew within a single foot's distance from her. She then heard yet another turning and clicking sound before what sounded like a small scraping of a metal handle on a prison door. The teenage girl knew the door to the cage had been opened and she tensed herself to get up and back away into the other end of the cage. But as she arose, she heard a swift motion and yet another click this time right underneath her chin. Momentarily stunned, Thea realised for the first time had been wearing a collar and somebody just attached a lead to it!

 _Wha_ \- was all that she had time to think before she felt a sharp tug and was yanked from the cage.

“Argh-uck!”, Thea choked and sputtered as she landed on the ground. “Hoo-urgh-You-urgh, wada yoo, won, wimme-umph!?”, she cried out in garbled English. Her captor said nothing. They merely stood there and observed for a few seconds.  
Thea was about to attempt at another question, before she felt a long and elegant finger press itself to her lips, and making circular motions around the side of her left cheek stunning the girl who had not expected such a sensual touch. The finger movement continued to elegantly swoop over to where Thea’s tears had protruded from and wiped them away on both sides. Thea was so taken aback by the caring touch she didn’t know how to respond. Then, she felt it carefully and casually slide underneath the blindfold, followed by the person’s middle finger and the blindfold was cast from Thea’s face. The sudden return to light was blinding to her for a few seconds, but quickly re-adjusted themselves. As her vision slowly came back, fear rose in equal measure and the teenaged girl didn’t immediately look up for a few seconds, then she felt a tap on the head which jolted her to look at her captor.

Whatever fear that Thea had felt prior, it was nothing compared to the sheer unbridled horror at the sight of who must have done this to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From where we left it, Thea only just bore witness to whom her captor is, and by now she'll be made to receive her just deserts for the way she's been acting as of late.

Laurel stood tall in a pair of six-inch, high-heeled, black leather boots, a red and black corset and wearing a pair of fingerless spiked gloves with one grasping a leash that Thea only just realised was attached to the collar she was wearing. She was smiling down at the bound and gagged teenaged girl, who was completely terrified at the site of her brother’s ex-girlfriend staring down at her dressed up as a Dominatrix.

“Lauwel!”, Thea screeched out a garbled cry. “Wada-yoo-doin’, way-yam-I!?”. As Thea’s mangled words came out, she drooled some more from underneath her ball gag. Laurel couldn’t help but laugh further terrifying her captive. She leaned forward and rubbed Thea’s head affectionately.

“Welcome, Miss Queen to your new home.”, she said with a smile. “I brought you here because you were out in a bar, drunk and acting irresponsibly. You were buying drugs off of some low-life in a hoodie, and you said so yourself that your mom is not exactly the type to discipline you for bad behaviour. So I’ve taken it upon myself to teach you a thing or two about respect, and make you my slave.”

Thea’s eyes were now so wide it hurt, and she was so terrified that she jerked herself back to rise on her feet only to be halted by Laurel yanking at the leash and pulling her back forward where she landed on her knees. Before she could do anything else, she felt a hand grab her by the hair and forcing her to look up towards Laurel, no longer smiling, but now looking stern and ready to show her pet the error of her ways.

“Lemme-go!”, Thea shouted as Laurel closed the door behind her and tugged at the girl on the floor towards the other end of the room towards a dark leather couch which the latter hadn’t initially realised was there. Laurel sat on the couch and further wrapped the leash around her wrist, pulling the still struggling Thea closer to her where she ceased moving.

“Now then, I reckon it’s time we go over your punishment,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Thea could only sit motionless as a statue as Laurel said those words. “The way how this works is for every time you’re bad, you’ll get a spanking. Exactly ten spanks for each rule you break, and I will print off a list for you later so you know what the rules are. So far, I count you having purchased drugs from a dealer last night, as well as being been rude to me after I showed concern for your well-being, and finally, you threw up, all-over-my-dress.” She enunciated this last one with an incredibly dark look which left Thea shaking where she sat. “I count thirty spanks from that tally. However,” Laurel said with a smile. “You remain docile, and accept your punishment and it may well be significantly lessened by your willingness to comply. Now, get up and lay across my lap.”

Thea remained momentarily shocked unsure of how to act. _This isn’t happening_ , she thought. _Laurel’s not a kidnapper. She can’t be doing this to me, it’s just no_ t-

“Thea!”, Laurel interrupted the younger girl’s train of thought an abrupt shout. “I ordered you to get across my lap and accept your punishment. Do I have to force you over my knees myself? Because if I do, then you’ll only end up receiving more for disobeying me.” With that, Thea only just found enough motivation to rise up as high as she could in her restraints, and slowly place herself over Laurel’s lap with the older woman’s assistance. She began to rub Thea’s rump in a very soft and tender manner, akin to how she had with her face a few minutes ago. Thea was momentarily taken aback by how delicate Laurel was being with her. She felt her anxiety momentarily drop for all of a few seconds, then with one loud SMACK, Thea shot up and shouted through her gag.

“Argh fuck-”, she got out before feeling Laurel’s yanking of her leash, and being flipped over on her back and made to look into the older woman’s eyes. A cold stare looking down at Thea from a normally kind face.

“What did you just say, my pet?”, said Laurel. The word pet however aggravated Thea to a new-found sense of courage to confront her captor.

“I’rgh said-fuck!”, she exclaimed through the gag. “Lemme fuckin’ go! You’re crazy, Lauwel, and you can’t just kidnap me!” But Thea had only just realised how her words becoming progressively more audible, and the fact that Laurel clearly understood what she had just said meant her newfound bravery was short lived. The look on Laurel’s face remained cold, so much so that Thea felt as if her own body temperature had just decreased.

“For swearing at your Mistress, you will receive an additional ten spanks. UNLESS,” she shouted this word making Thea tense up in shock. “Unless you are prepared to lie down and accept all of what I said you’d receive without complaints. Understood?” Thea didn’t say a word. She knew exactly how bad things would get if she tried to resist, and merely nodded frantically before rolling over and repositioning herself so Laurel could just get this over with. Laurel smiled.

“Good.”, she said in her usual tone and rubbed Thea’s rump once again. “I see you can learn from mistakes. Now, let’s get underway. Oh, by the way, Thea”, and the younger girl groaned in fear. “I want you to count each of the spanks, and say thank you, Mistress Laurel, each time. Understood?”

At this point, Thea didn’t think she could sink any lower so she just nodded frantically and said “Yeph.” Laurel was tempted to spank her for not saying “Yes Mistress Laurel”, but thought it paid to show her a little leniency at this point. She was, after all, here to instruct Thea, not just punish her. “Now then, from the top.”  
With that down, Laurel ceased rubbing Thea’s derriere and resumed to smack it.

“Argh”, Thea yelped, “One, thank you Miftwess Lauwel!” Just hearing that was music to Laurel’s ears.

SMACK

“Two, thank you Miftwess Lauwel!”

SMACK

“Thwee, thank you Miftwess Lauwel!”

SMACK

“Four, thank you Miftwess Lauwel!

SMACK

“Five, thank you Miftwess Lauwel!”

As this process continued, Thea could feel her buttocks burning and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Thea nearly missed out on the 24th smack.

“Twenty-four, thank you Miftwess Lauwel!”

“Very good, Thea,” said Laurel in her usual sweet tone. She casually rubbed Thea’s but-cheeks to ease her pain. “We’re more than halfway there now, keep this up and it’ll be over before you know it.” Thea was still crying, though it had temporarily subsided for few seconds as Laurel kept rubbing her hand over her pet’s behind. Then came the next- SMACK

“Argh, twenty-five! Thank you Miftwess Lauwel!”

SMACK

“Twenty-six! Thank you Miftwess Lauwel!”

SMACK

“Twenty-seven! Thank you Miftwess Lauwel!”

SMACK-SMACK, two quick blows landed themselves on Thea with such startling speed she winced.

“Argh-ugh! Twenty-eight, twenty-nine! Thank you Miftwess Lauwel! Thank you Miftwess Lauwel.” Thea whimpered the second thank you, feeling lower than she felt it was possible to sink.

SMACK

“Thirty, thank you Miftwess Lauwel!”, and at this, Thea collapsed in Laurel’s lap, deciding to just accept what was coming to her. Whimpering, she waited for the 31st blow to her rump. however, when Laurel’s hand came down it was to gently stroke her pet once again. Thea momentarily stopped whimpering, wondering if she should prepare herself for the next smack or not. Then she felt the hand remove itself from her backside and couple of taps on her back which made her wince.

“Time to get up, Thea,” Laurel said in a calm tone, and Thea felt her uncoil her grip on the leash by about three loops before clutching her at the back and helping her up from her lap. She lifted the still whimpering girl to sit over her knees, and seeing Thea was on the verge of crying once more, she placed index finger on the girl’s cheek and brushed her in the same circular motion as before. then she brushed away her pet’s tears with her knuckle. Thea didn’t understand it. She was terrified, that was for sure. Yet there were moments where Laurel had managed to calm her down with relative ease. But how?

“Now, Thea,” said Laurel in that same calm tone, placing her hand upon the girl’s breast and giving it a loving stroke. This only made Thea’s breath catch in her throat, feeling an awkward mixture of arousal and shock. “Are you going to be a good girl from now? Because I don’t wish to punish you again, however, I will if you do not fall in line with the rules I have set out.”

Remembering what would happen if she did not respond, Thea nodded frantically and said, “Yeph, Miftwess Lauwel! I pwomise Miftwess Lauwel!”, she quickly added hoping it would score her brownie points. Laurel smiled her beautiful smile which showed perfect teeth and placed an affectionate kiss on the brim of Thea’s nose.

“I’m so happy to hear that, sweetie. Now then,” and she patted Thea’s butt again. “On your knees, we’re going into the living room.” She helped set her pet on the ground and tugged at the leash as she walked onwards into the living room. Thea did not know where this degradation would end for her, or if it could get much worse than being treated like a fucking animal. Not to mention it happening with the one person she’d never guessed it would happen with. Her brother’s sweet ex-girlfriend, Laurel Lance, Hero of the those who could not afford to put up a proper fight in a courtroom.

They arrived at a board on the wall, and Thea’s heart sank as she began to read the “rules” that Laurel had set out for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who's found my first fanfiction good so far.
> 
> As always, I appreciate any constructive criticism you might have for me.
> 
> Also, so far I've uploaded FOUR chapters in just FOUR days, and I'm actually quite surprised at making such a good effort to update. However, I can't promise the next chapter will be as quick, so please be patient.
> 
> Also, I'm planning on bringing Joanna in for a slightly larger role in the future, as well as the possibility of a sequel where she will be allowed to discover her own kinky side. Som please comment if you would like to see that.
> 
> Diolch yn fawr, Garth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the rules established by Laurel and her testing of Thea's willingness to comply.

_My Slave’s Rules._  
_1\. From this moment on, you belong to your Mistress. Thea Queen no longer exists, except as a farce for when we are in public. From now on, you will be referred to by your nickname, Speedy. You will not call yourself anything else._

_2\. Speedy will refer to her Mistress by her title whenever they are in private._

_3\. Speedy will not complain about being told by her Mistress to do something._

_4\. Speedy will be naked at all times in her Mistress’s presence unless she says otherwise._

_5\. Speedy will only wear the clothes provided by her Mistress._

_6\. Speedy will clean for her Mistress every day._

_7\. Speedy will cook for her Mistress when she tells her._

_8\. Speedy’s body is her Mistress’s property to use as she sees fit._

_9\. Speedy will bathe with or be bathed by her Mistress._

_10\. Speedy will sleep with her Mistress in her bed (Unless she is sick, or has misbehaved)_

_11\. When in public, Speedy will remain by her Mistress’s side._

_12\. Speedy will NOT attempt to escape from her Mistress._

_13\. Speedy will be punished for any bad behaviour._

_More rules may be determined later on in the agreement._

_Punishments for bad behaviour include_

_A spanking for every rule broken, with a minimum of 10 spanks depending on the nature of the crime. (Applies to all)_

_Being made to wear restraints, and subject to bondage. (Rules 4, 5, and 8)_

_Being made to sleep in the cage in the playroom (Rules 5, 6, 7, 8,_ 9, _10, 11 and 12)_

_In the event of receiving a punishment, Speedy can lessen the severity through being a good girl for her Mistress. If she meets certain criteria, then her Mistress will allow her to get off easier._

 

Thea read through all the rules on the board and was left in a state of total despair. The writing was literally on the wall as to what was her fate, and she did not have any concept as to how she could get out of this in one piece. She just sat there and stared in stark contrast to her normally feisty and resilient self. She felt like she could cry once again, but did not wish to lose whatever insignificant pride she had left. She felt Laurel lower her hand and rub her head gently.

“You read all the rules?”, she asked the girl.

“Yeph, Miftwess Lauwel.”, Thea said through her gag.

“Good.”, the older woman smiled. “Then you’re fully aware that actions have consequences, and you shall be punished for any bad behaviour?”

“Yeph, Miftwess Lauwel.”, Thea nodded and repeated herself with spit flinging out of her mouth and up to hit Laurel’s face. Thea gasped at her action, fearing the worst possible reaction from the taller, and stronger woman standing before her. She fell back on her side and covered her face with her hands, all traces of self-respect disintegrated in a flash. “Sowwy, Miftwess Lauwel, pwease, don’t herme, pwease! I’was an accident, pwease.” She sat there in total fear, waiting for Laurel to strike her and give a stern reprimanding for spitting in her face. But no such movement came. Thea hardly dared to remove her hands from her face, worried that the woman who’d kidnapped her was waiting for an opening. But when she did find the last known trace of her courage in her mind to do so, she found Laurel was instead lowering herself to her knees where she gently pulled Thea up onto her side.

“Speedy,” she said, and Thea felt a strange sensation wash over her as if hit by a gentle wave of warm water. “It’s okay, it was an accident.”, and she gently wiped away the spit that had hit her cheek with her left hand, then proceeded to rub Thea’s own with a smile. “I can see that you’re getting the message about where you belong. You remember that and we shall have no further trouble. Now, you’re going to have to be a good girl for me for the rest of the day and I’ll see whether or not to remove your restraints.”

Laurel then got up and tugged at Thea’s leash towards the couch where she sat down and gestured for Thea to sit in front of her. Thea moved over to the place where her new Mistress was pointing and sat stock still, awaiting further instruction.

“Speedy, I want you to get hunched down in front of me facing to the right.”, Laurel said, and gestured in the direction she told Thea to face. Thea did as she was told and curled into a hunched ball facing the direction of the window across the room. She remained like that for a few seconds, before Laurel raised one foot, and placed it upon her pet’s back followed by the other, treating her as if she were a footstool. This was degrading beyond compare for the teenage girl below her Mistress’s feet, and she felt like less of a human being with each passing second.

Thea stayed where she was for all of an hour under Laurel’s boots whilst the older woman sat on the couch flicking through a magazine, unaware that the older woman was, in fact, looking for clothes for her pet to wear on certain occasions. She took note of a really pretty green lace dress and smiled. She was certain that Thea would look just beautiful in it. Feeling content with her findings, for now, Laurel placed the magazine down and lifted her boots up from Thea’s back.

“Sit up, Speedy”, Laurel said. “I have another task for you.” Thea repositioned herself and turned expectantly to face Laurel. “Now, why don’t you start by worshiping my boots.” Thea’s eyes flew up and she blinked. What did Laurel just ask her to do? No, that was just not going to happen, there was no way in a million years Thea could be made to that. Laurel leaned forward and pulled Thea in closer to her and turned her around. “It’s time we remove your gag.”, she said and placed her hands around the back of Thea’s head and unstrapped the gag around her head. Thea felt the gag pulled from out of her mouth and she let out a huge spluttering cough.

“Ack- ouch,” she hacked in pain. She then took in a deep breath and panted in relief that she could fully move her jaw again. Laurel then tapped her on the back of the head, causing Thea to turn back around towards her.

“Get to work, Speedy”, she said lifting her left boot to the younger girl’s shocked face.

“Wha- what!?” Thea exclaimed. “No, you can’t make me do that!” Laurel gave Thea a stern look.

“What was that?”, she asked in an icy tone which chilled her slave’s blood and rapidly decreased her resolve. Thea’s expression turned to one of terror as she stared up at her Mistress looking down at her. “Do I need to remind you what happens when you disobey me?” Thea was shaking now, staring up at the older woman as if impending doom would befall her.

“No, please, no, I’m sorry Mistress Laurel, I’ll do it!”, said Thea, and just like that she lifted her Mistress’s boot and began to place kisses all over it. Laurel’s smile returned.

“That’s a good girl, Speedy.”, she said. “Keep kissing my boot. That’s it.” Thea did as she was told aware of the fact that if she broke a rule so soon, Laurel would likely not be as forgiving as she was earlier. So Thea got to work trying to appease her new Mistress. Laurel then raised her left boot to her slave’s mouth and indicated to do the same on the other side. Thea did so, and Laurel smiled down as her pet continued to lick her footwear. “That’s it. Now, start licking my boots.” Thea cringed awkwardly but did not object to the order. Sticking out her tongue and rolling all the way up Laurel’s boots, she felt more than ever like a dog.

She covered every trace of the boot until there was no dry spot left to lick, and felt as if all of her salivae had been sucked dry from her mouth. She carried on with her bootlicking before she heard the sound of fingers snapping above her. Thea looked up and stared at her Mistress, awaiting her commands. Laurel pointed to her boots and rotated it slightly to reveal a zip. Thea didn’t grasp what it was that Laurel was asking her to do.

“I don’t understand, Mistress Laurel”, she said, hating the fact she was referring to Laurel as her Mistress.

“Unzip my boots.”, the older woman stated simply, and Thea did as she was told. Laurel wore dark tights over her long and firm olive skin legs which momentarily captivated Thea in a state of awe. “Now”, said Laurel. “Do the same with my feet.” At those words, Thea felt sick. She was now being told to lick Laurel’s feet. If it weren’t for her awareness of what would happen if she broke any rules set out by her Mistress, she would have protested. But she didn’t even attempt to argue. Thea proceeded to repeat the process of kissing and licking all over her feet. Her tongue felt so weak from being made to work this damn hard, and she was feeling emotional once again from all the emotional pain she was being put through. But she still didn’t complain, as she knew it would all amount to nothing.

Laurel clicked her fingers again and Thea stopped to look up at her once again. She gestured to her feet as she had with her boots previously, and gave the younger woman the clear indication to remove her tights. Again, Thea did so without questioning her. Then she proceeded to kiss Laurel’s naked feet. For what it was worth, Laurel’s feet were not the worst thing Thea had ever smelt. On the contrary, they smelt of strawberries and Thea was actually a little less resistant to inhaling the musk of the fully exposed legs, which her Mistress hadn’t failed to notice. She took full advantage by shoving her toes deeper down her slave girl’s throat and laughed at the sound of her gagging on her feet.

“I can see you like the taste and scent of my feet a little more than you’re willing to admit, Speedy.”, she said in a condescending manner.

“No.”, said Thea all of a sudden, and Laurel’s expression fell from her face.

“What did you sa-”

“I said, no!”, Thea shouted, letting out a newfound burst of anger and struggled in the fetters binding her down on all fours. “Let me go, Laurel! You’ve kidnapped me and chained me up so you turn me into a slave! This is cruel and disgusting! I am not your property, I’m a human being and if I’m gone for too long people will go looking for me and you’ll be sorry! Mark my-”, but Thea suddenly choked and spluttered. Her dry mouth was not exactly aiding her in her attempts to assert herself against the woman who had kidnapped her. She fell back on her front and hacked and gasped for air, then as her cough eased up she felt a hand reach down to grasp her by the hair and yank her upright to look Laurel in the eyes. The older woman looked stern and ready to make sure her pet understood her place.

“I warned you, actions would have consequences, Pet.”, said Laurel in a tone that was as cold and indifferent as the older woman looked. “You have broken rule three, and thus you are to receive ten spanks on the pretty little ass of yours.”, and with that Thea was hoisted up and rested over Laurel’s right knee with both her legs held down beneath Laurel’s left.

“No, let me go!” The shouted as she began to squirm.

“Remember the rules, Speedy, or you’ll get more.”, Laurel said, still completely nonchalant at what she was about to do. “Also, in regards to your assumption that we’ll be found out, you can rest assured that it will not happen. As I have managed to send a text to each of your friends via your phone saying for them to confirm a little story on your behalf that you’re all on a group getaway to California. Your mom has also received the message, and you will only have your friends confirming it back to her should she question any of them.” Thea‘s struggles jerked to a holt, and her whole body began to shake. Taking the opportunity of her silence, Laurel smacked her left buttock hard.

“Ouch!”, Thea cried out in pain.

“What do you say?”, said Laurel icily.

“One! Thank you, Mistress Laurel!”, Thea said in pain.

SMACK

“Two… Thank you, Mistress Laurel!”

SMACK

“Three. Thank you, Mistress Laurel!”, and this continued all way up to ten, at which Laurel rolled Thea off of her lap and onto the floor. By this, Thea was crying her eyes out beneath Laurel, and the older woman felt her heart go out to the girl on her floor. She knew that she wasn’t used to being dealt out any kind of discipline, and naturally she would put up a fight. However, Laurel noticed in some occasions Thea actually been surprisingly docile. She wondered if part of the younger girl’s attitude had been in some ways a cry for attention. As if anybody who would have so much as tried to discipline her would have gotten results just because she was trying to be noticed. No-one could blame Laurel for not assuming that, as it wasn’t generally the case with teenage girls. However, she felt this would likely be easier than she’d expected.

“Now, Speedy, up.”, said Laurel, and she snapped her fingers. Thea got up slowly, still crying her eyes out. “Are you thirsty, my pet?”, she asked in a sweeter tone than before. Thea nodded and let out a cough. “Well, if you want a drink, you’ll have to do just one thing for me. Roll over on your stomach.” Thea did as she was told. “Good, now no peeking.” Laurel stood up and began removing her panties. She was going to take Thea one step further than the girl thought she’d be taken in a day. Tossing her panties aside, she then stood over Thea’s head with a foot at either side. “Turn over.”, said Laurel. Thea did so, and as her gaze found Laurel’s her tear-stained expression showed yet greater horror, as she was staring up at her Mistress’s pussy.

“Wha-”, she began to say before Laurel raised a finger to her lips and made a shushing gesture.

“If you want a drink, you’ll have to start with my pussy.” Thea remained motionless, unable to respond to what she had just heard. Laurel smiled and lowered herself into a crouching position just above the girl’s mouth. “Lick my pussy, girl.”, she said, and Thea reluctantly stuck out her tongue and proceeded as Laurel commanded, crying as she had before.

Laurel’s pussy tasted salty and with the lack of moisture in Thea’s mouth, it tasted all the worse. But she did not risk another spanking from the woman on top and pressed on doing what she was ordered to. Laurel let out small moans of satisfaction and ordered Thea to work faster. Thea did, and Laurel’s moans grew louder and louder.

“Oh, yes Speedy that feels so good! Keep at it you good little bitch, keep licking Mistress’s pussy like the dog you are!” Thea felt a trickle of something protruding from Laurel’s pussy, and shut her eyes immediately, not wanting her worst nightmare at this point to come true. “Oh, ah, yes! Speedy, keep doing that! I’m gonna cum! Ahh”, and as Laurel let out an extreme cry of ecstasy, Thea felt a warm gooey, cream-like substance splat all over her face.

Laurel’s expression was one of pure bliss as she stood up and steadied herself on her feet. Her pet had managed to get her off pretty well considering her lack of experience. However, she was certain that Thea would still benefit from a little more training. Looking down at her, she saw that face covered in cum, and still crying badly at the sheer humiliation she’d been put through. Sitting down on the couch again, Laurel placed her hands underneath Thea’s shoulders and helped her sit up before she lifted her into her lap.

Thea’s crying continued for all of five minutes, and Laurel held her tight in her arms running her fingers in soothing circular motions to calm her down. When she eventually calmed down, Laurel wiped some of the cum from Thea’s face and placed a loving kiss on her lips. She then hoisted Thea up in her arms and looking her in the eyes said.

“Come on, Speedy. Time for you to get that drink now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, as I put in a fair bit of effort to get it completed (and that was just coming up with Thea's set of rules.)
> 
> Wow, I'm glad that I got this rather long chapter up sooner than I'd anticipated. I am glad for it, however, I can promise you there won't be an update for at least another week given the sheer amount of work I have to do.
> 
> Please do leave your feedback in the comments as I appreciate all constructive criticism.
> 
> Also, in the events of any future fics say which pairing sounds most appealing to you for any more scenarios with a submissive Thea Queen.
> 
> Joanna de la Vega/Thea  
> Nyssa Al-Ghul/Thea  
> Isabel Rochev/Thea
> 
> Finally, do share with any other users you know who'd appreciate this fic. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel is allowing herself to push Thea so soon after being kidnapped, wanting to assert dominance over her in many unique ways with a mixture of kind words and nymphomania.
> 
> See how well it all pans out in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to update this story as promised, hope you appreciate it. :)

Laurel carried the still whimpering Thea into her kitchen, and lowered her gently down onto the floor, keeping a grip on the leash attached to the teenaged girl's collar. Opening a cupboard above, she observed what she could give her pet, and noticed a six pack of strawberry flavoured water. A less generous mistress would probably have forced her pet to drink from the tap, however, despite the situation Laurel wasn’t that cruel. She felt that Thea was in need of tough love, and this was merely her way of showing it paid to be more docile than feisty in certain situations.

Smiling to herself, she took out two bottles of water for herself and her pet. She then opened them both before reaching for a cupboard below and pulled out a large metallic dog’s bowl, where she filled it with the water and lowered it down towards her pet. Thea was staring at all the evidence she needed to say that she was no longer seen as a human in Laurel’s eyes, and she felt progressively less willing to retort with each passing moment. She had already burst into tears 4 times in the space of 3 hours and was not looking to test Laurel again so soon. She knew what was to be expected of her, and decided to just accept this was necessary in order to quench her thirst. Lowering her head to the bowl, she bit down as she felt her eyes begin to well up again, and extended her tongue to drink up the water. As Thea drank up and realised the flavour of the water, she couldn’t help but swig it down a bit more enthusiastically, and Laurel observed Thea’s actions with a sweet smile at the sight of her playing the part of a puppy. She then unscrewed her own bottle and proceeded to drink herself.

What to do next, she wondered to herself as she watched her pet licking up all the water in her bowl, and began to get an idea. Turning to a cupboard in the top left-hand corner, she opened it and pulled out a sachet of chicken noodle soup and a loaf of bread. She then proceeded to boil the kettle and opened the cupboard below again, and pulled out another bowl, this time black and with white paw prints on it. Pouring the contents of the packet into a mug, the kettle came to boil and she poured the water into the mug and stirred with a spoon.

Thea had only just licked her water dish dry when she noticed Laurel placing the black bowl down in front of her, followed by four slices of white bread. Feeling a bizarre mixture of shame at the sight of such an archaic prison dish, and relief that she was actually getting something to eat at all, she hesitantly moved her head closer to the bowl where she observed the meagre offerings before her. She did not know how she could eat this without unshackling her hands. She raised her head to look at Laurel, and she stared down at Thea with a knowing expression.

 

“You want to know how you’re supposed to eat with your hands bound together in those fetters, don’t you?” Thea nodded shamefully. “You need to use your mouth, Speedy.  _ Just  _ your mouth.” Just when the younger woman thought she couldn’t feel any lower, she was once again proven wrong. Lowering her gaze back to the bowl, she took a silent breath and took a bite out of the bread before lifting it up into the dog’s bowl of soup. The sight of which made Laurel giggle at how cute her puppy was acting. Thea proceeded to eat the bread and drink up the soup from her bowl, slurping it up and getting drops and bread crumbs all over her cum covered face. The image was just too cute for Laurel to behold, and had to stifle a chuckle.

 

When Thea finished her food, she sat back on her knees and stared up at Laurel expectantly. Laurel took this as a good sign as Thea was actually becoming quick to anticipate her Mistress’s commands. In truth, Thea just wanted to avoid all chance of getting another spanking. Laurel took in her pet’s visage and decided that it was time to make her look more presentable.

 

“Come, Speedy.”, she said and tugged at the leash as she walked out of the kitchen. Thea followed hesitantly and thought about where they could be going now. They arrived at Laurel’s bedroom door which she opened and led Thea inside. The younger girl took in her surroundings as Laurel closed the door behind her. The red wallpaper which took up the bottom half of the walls and the top half coated white. Really, the whole apartment had quite a homely feeling to it, and Thea wasn’t all as terrified as she felt she should have been. Laurel closed the door and tied her pet’s leash around the knob.

 

Leaving Thea bound to the door from the inside into her bathroom, and closed the door. Thea sat back unsure of what was going to happen for a minute, then she heard the sound of running water coming from Laurel’s bathroom and groaned.

 

_ A bath? Oh God, Laurel, please don’t do this! _ she thought and felt the depths of her despair enlarge. Her mind travelled back to the memory of her list of rules, and where it said at number 9:  _ Speedy will bathe with or be bathed by her Mistress. _ She didn’t know what was worse, being scrubbed of dirt like the dog she was being made to act like, or the thought of whatever kind of kinky stuff Laurel had planned for her in the tub. resolve completely forgotten, Thea collapsed on the ground and began to weep for all of Starling City to hear. Her cries were so loud she never heard the sound of water coming to a halt, and Laurel emerging from the door in front of her.

Laurel looked down at Thea with genuine concern. A part of her sincerely felt bad about what she was doing and that the girl may be a little too easy to break given how badly she bawling. But she had to do what she’d set out to do, as it was the only way Thea would learn. Still, she made a note of how the teenager seemed to respond well to her careful blend of discipline and rewards, so if that remained consistent she’d likely have her pet fall completely in line without hesitation.

“Speedy,” said Laurel, bending down towards her girl, who jerked and slowly looked up towards her Mistress. “I know you’re scared, but I need you to get up and come with me into the bathroom. You’re absolutely filthy, and I need to bathe you.” Thea nodded and positioned herself up onto her knees so she could crawl in, but Laurel placed her hands on Thea’s shoulders and held her still, before unhooking her leash from the collar and lifting her pet into her arms. “I’ll carry you in, sweetheart.”

Laurel brought Thea into the bathroom and placed her gently down on her knees into the tub freshly filled with warm water. Thea shuddered at the sensation of water sloshing over her. Laurel removed her gloves and chucked them to one side before turning to pick up a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo and a sponge from the sink. She squirted a tiny drop of shampoo on the sponge and rubbed it in as she turned towards Thea. Bending down, she tapped Thea on her head causing the girl to jump and nearly slip over in the water, but Laurel caught her with a casual extension of her arm, pulling her back in place

“Now Speedy, we’ve already seen what it’s like for you to be punished today, so I don’t want any mischief from you as I wash you. If you’re good, you’ll be rewarded. If not, you’ll be given another spanking. Understood?”

“Yes, Mistress Laurel… I promise Mistress Laurel.” Thea said weakly.

“Good girl.”, Laurel smiled and rubbed Thea’s back. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.” Laurel soaked the sponge into the water and ringed it over Thea’s back and shoulders, causing the teenager to shiver. She felt a hand wrap her left arm to hold her still and then the sponge rubbing all over her back, underarms and her neck. She felt awkward at the touch of the dominant woman who had kidnapped her, and how only around three or so hours had passed by now and she had experienced a contrasting pile of both stern disciplinarian tactics and a lover’s affection. On top of that, however, she’d been violated by being made to lick Laurel’s pussy and was still with a face laden with hardened cum. She knew at this point that resistance was pretty much futile, as Laurel held her in bondage had clearly planned this out rather intricately. She did not want to relax as she a part of her still relished the thought of her freedom enough to put up a fight, however, her butt was still hurting like no pain she’d ever experienced before in her life. So she just sat still in silent acceptance of her fate.

Laurel shifted around and repeated the process on Thea’s front rubbing her sponge all over the girl’s breasts and moving slowly down her belly, towards her inner thighs. Thea winced, but held her breath and kept still as Laurel proceeded with her scrubbing of the girl’s limbs. She then heard a click of her Mistress’s fingers and looked up quickly.

“Close your eyes, Speedy. I’m going to scrub all of that cum and food off of your pretty little face.”, said Laurel, and Thea shut her eyes quickly. She felt the soft touch of the sponge grace her cheeks before shifting up towards her temple and ringing it over her face. She brought the sponge down scrubbed more viscerally over the girls face. Thea pursed her lips so as not to inhale any foam as the intensity of Laurel’s scrubs grew stronger, working hard to remove all trace of spunk from her pet’s body. “There we go, all done now.”, she said sweetly as she soaked up the last of the soap around her girl’s eyes.

Thea opened her eyes slowly to see her Mistress smiling her beautiful smile and making her feel strangely relaxed in spite of her situation. She wasn’t sure how Laurel was able to do it, however, she preferred seeing her like this too when she was staring down at her with a look that could freeze the Sahara. Standing up, Laurel walked to Thea’s side and lifted her out of the bathtub onto the mat. She pulled a towel from a nearby railing and rubbed her pet all over until she was dry. Once done, she retrieved her gloves and pulled them back into her hands, then lifted Thea back up again and carried her into the bedroom. Thea was placed on Laurel’s bed and the dominant lawyer turned towards her door where she untied the leash around the knob before walking back towards her pet. where she clipped the leash in place. Thea had expected Laurel to tug her to leap off the bed and follow her out of the room just like a real, dog, however, Laurel instead walked up to the side of her bed and Thea turned her head around to see her tie the bedpost.

“Now, hold still Speedy.”, she said before walking over to the large chest in the corner. Thea whimpered she knew exactly what it was without needing to look inside. The place where Laurel kept all of her bondage gear. “On the floor now,” she said clicking her fingers as she turned around. Thea responded without question. “As you’ve been so good, I’ve decided to let you walk on two legs for the rest of the day.”, Thea’s heart leapt as she heard these words and for a split second smiled before realising she likely about heard some sort of catch or condition to Laurel’s reward. “However, that does not mean you’ll be free from all restraints.”, she said and she pulled out a pair of handcuffs in her right hand. “You’ll still be bound from behind at the wrists, you’ll simply have the restrictions from your legs removed. Oh, and if you struggle and attempt to escape, you’ll find yourself put in time out, bound and gagged, back in your cage.” Thea’s heart plummeted and she felt numb all over her body, knowing that Laurel was clearly not a novice when it came to this stuff, she resigned herself to admit this was as good a deal as she was set to receive. “Is that clear?”, said Laurel.

“Yes Mistress Laurel”, Thea whimpered. “I promise Mistress Laurel.” The older woman beamed at the fact that Thea didn’t need to be told to say she promised. This was a sign that she was really doing well at instilling a sense of devotion into the girl's psyche with her tactics.

“Good girl, Speedy, that’s what I like to hear from my slave.”, and she walked over to the said girl and bent down unshackle her wrists, she then quickly grasped her wrists and pulled them behind her back. Thea gasped at the sudden force before she heard the clicking sound of handcuffs closing around her wrists behind her. Laurel then pulled her up to her feet and positioned her in front of her, before bending down and unlocking the shackles around Thea’s ankles. “There we go, now for your special treat.”, and she tugged Thea round towards the chest. “Keep your eyes closed, now, as I need to get your surprise. Any peaking, and you’ll receive a punishment instead.”

Thea shut eyes like her life depended on it, and Laurel peered into her chest where she spotted her desired instrument. A twelve inch long, bright pink strapon. Walking behind Thea, she strapped herself up with her new big dick and then pulled up behind the woman she was longing to fuck, extending her arms, she held onto Thea and steered her towards the door.

“I’ll guide you to the living room sweety, and remember, no peeking,” she said. Laurel pushed Thea towards the door, and turned her to face the wall before turning the knob, and pulling it open to continue out into the Living Room. They came to the couch and Laurel sat down, pleased when she looked up to see Thea still had her eyes firmly shut. “Alright Speedy, you may open your eyes.” Thea did so hesitantly, hardly daring to behold what was right in front of her, but when she did, she wished she hadn’t. She stared at the sight of her Mistress wearing the huge strapon in total horror as she realised her “reward” was to be robbed of her virginity, unable to control herself and all pride forgotten Thea fell before Laurel and burst into tears.

“Please, Mistress Laurel, don’t! Anything but that, I’m begging you, please! I’m not a lesbian, I can’t!”, she wailed and wailed, tears falling down to the ground and lying in front of the older woman who was about to show her yet again, that she had still further left to fall. Laurel stared down at Thea, once again feeling guilt over the position she was putting her in and feeling like this may well have been a step too far. Then she shook her head and reminded herself that Thea was hers now and she had to make certain she obeyed and understood the benefits of having her as a Mistress. Tugging the leash, Thea raised a teary face with bloodshot eyes. Laurel reached gently for her face and rubbed her cheeks in a slow and soothing manner.

“Speedy, I know you remember what I’d said before about being a good girl or your reward will be replaced by a punishment. So I expect you to fall in line.” Thea sat still in complete fear, only somewhat tempered by her Mistress’s skill with her hands. “But I know you’re scared, so I’ll make a promise to make your first time gentle, and then you’ll see exactly how good it feels to have your little anal cherry popped by your owner. Now, up you come.”, and Thea felt her Mistress's hands fall to her sides before lifting a reluctant yet terrified slave girl to her feet, where she was turned around positioned to come down on her lap. Thea felt all the worse as she felt the tip of the dildo penetrate the inside of her derriere. She gasped as she felt it sink further and further into her, and she lowered her way onto Laurel’s lap.

Laurel placed her hands on Thea’s sides, and whispered in her ear, “Now, let’s begin.”, and she began to hoist the girl up and down causing her to moan!

“Ah, ah, ple-please!”, Thea gasped “Please, Mistress Laurel-”, sensing her pet’s question before she could complete Laurel interjected.

“Please what? You want me to go faster?”, she asked with a deliberate mischievous tone in her voice as she deliberately made it so Thea could not say what she wanted “Very well, Speedy, as you wish!”, and her thrust became harder and faster. “You want me to show you what it means to get your little ass fucked, I’ll show you exactly what it takes for your little submissive ass to get fucked!” Laurel’s poundings grew greater with each thrust and Thea continued to attempt at begging for an end to this sheer degradation, only for Laurel to continually interrupt her and pretend she was asking for more. This continued for all of a whole minute in which Laurel felt her climax building up and Thea’s screams getting louder still, and then with one mighty thrust both girls let out moans of sheer ecstasy, and Laurel felt her pussy leaking excessive amounts of cum from under her strapon.

Thea slumped back onto Laurel, and amid the moans of release began to cry once more. This was almost set to completely kill her, as she didn’t think she could go on living with this sheer humiliation. As Thea gently wept, she did not immediately notice Laurel lifting her up and repositioning herself where she sat to face her Mistress. Thea moaned in awe at the sensation of the dildo being removed from her anus, and then as she felt the tip drawing itself to the edge of her rim and let out a high-pitched “ _ Ah _ ”, before with one quick thrust, Thea came down on the dildo again, but this time on her pussy!

“Argh, no-”, she began before she felt Laurel continuing to thrust her up and down and causing Thea to moan once more.

“That’s Speedy, you little bitch!”, Laurel shouted. “Nice and quickly as I knew you’d love it! Why else do you think we call you Speedy! Good bitch, scream from your Mistress like the whore you are!”, and Thea’s moans got mangled in with would-be screams!

“Argh-ah-ah-ah-ARRRGGH!”, Thea’s anguished moan of horror and pleasure hit an all-time high and she felt the pressure building up in her pussy so heavy she felt like a gas pipe about to blow up!

“That’s it, Speedy, cum for me!”, Laurel shouted, and as if like magic, Thea came all over Laurel’s lap, spattering her Mistress’s strapon with excessive amounts of white goo. Thea’s scream lasted all of 10 seconds before finally, her vision went blurred, and she fainted from exhaustion back onto Laurel’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I won't be able to make it back to this for a while now, as work is having me swamped and I need some time to conserve my energy after pushing to get four assignments written out.


End file.
